Naruyem
by saruakira
Summary: Awalnya Naruto hidup bahagia namun setelah ayahnya meninggal ia hidup menderita karena diperlakukan semena-mena oleh ibu dan dua saudara tirinya. hingga suatu hari ia mengikuti pesta di sebuah kerajaan saat itulah takdir baik menghampirinya. Tercopas dari Cinderella dengan modifikasi disana sini. Happy SasuNaru days #telaat C( w )D


Pada zaman modern kala, hiduplah seorang anak yang Bishie jelita bernama Naruto. Dia hidup bahagia dengan ayahnya yang kaya raya. Hingga ayahnya yang tidak bisa menahan nafsu untuk indehoy pun akhirnya menikah dengan seorang janda jejadian beranak dua. Janda ini ingin sekali menguasai kekayaan ayah Naruto, oleh karena itu janda jejadian yg lebih di kenal dengan nama Orochimaru itu meracuni ayahnya Naruto yg bernama lengkap Namikaze Minato alias Mimin.

"Aoww say~ berhenti dong kisu-kisunya~.Nih, minum jamu sari rapet sehat lelaki dulu biar greeng trus tahan lama~~~." Ucap Orochimaru sembari memberikan secangkir kopi tora**** eh salah Jamu sehat lelaki

"Uhhhm iya deh." Minato pun meminumnya "Sekarang kisu lagi~ mmh,,lho ? lho ? say kok kamu jadi ada dua ? eh tiga ? empat lima enam tujuh delapan Sembilan sepuluh?" Mata Minato mulai berkunang-kunang.

BRUUKKK

Tiba-tiba Minato pun terjatuh di paha Orochimaru *bekson sadis by apgan xD*

" FUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, rambut hitam panjang bak di iklan shampoo mataharisutra berdiri-diri seperti medusa. Sungguh Orochimaru terlihat sangat seram jika kau melihatnya.

Malam itu hujan turun dengan lebat, petir-petir menyambar dan Minato pun mati dengan indah di atas paha mulus Orochimaru hehe

Sementara itu di kamar Naruto…

PRANNGGGG !

"Aduuh, aku kurang hati-hati, aww berdarah.." Naruto melihat jarinya yang tergores pecahan kaca. Kemudian ia pun menjilat lukanya dan memandangi langit yang sedang mendung.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Keesokan paginya…

"Naru-chan! Naru-chaaan! bangun nak! ayahmu! ayahmu! hiks." Tiba-tiba Orochimaru menghampiri Naruto yang masih tertidur lelap dikamarnya, wajahnya pucat pasi seolah-olah sedang terjadi sesuatu yang mengerikan.

"Uhhhmmm" Naruto mengucek matanya yang masih terpejam. " Kenapa mah? Ada apa dengan ayah? Hoaaaaam."

"Ayahmu hiks…me-meninggal nak huhuhuhuhuhu." Orochimaru langsung memeluk Naruto dengan erat.

"APA ? ti-tidak mungkinnn!" (bekson : jeng jeng jeng)

Naruto pun segera berlari ke kamar ayahnya dan melihat ayahnya telah terbuujur kaku di atas dipannya(ceileh)

"AYAH ! AYAHH ! BANGUN ! BUKA MATAMU AYAH ! AYAH ! JANGAN TINGGALKAN NARUUUU HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

Maka dimulailah kehidupan Naruto sebagai Naru anak yg sebatang kara…

.

.

.

**Title :** Naruyem

**Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

**Rating :** T

**Author :** saru yg lagi suka bahas barang2 diskonan XDD

**Warning :** sesungguhnya fanfic ini di adaptasi dari cerita waktu kita masih unyuu unyuu yaitu "CINDERELA" Typo dimana-dimana dan OOC *sengaja* XD

.

.

.

Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ibu tirinya pun alias si janda jejadian langsung mengurus harta gono-gini dan mengurus akta kelahiran Naruto dan membuat bubur merah putih buat ganti nama Naruto jadi "Naruyem". Dan semenjak ayahnya meninggal pula ibu tiri dan kedua sodara tirinyapun jadi jahat sama Naruto. Naruto di perlakukan sebagai pembantu, di suruh ngepel,nyapu,cuci piring,masak,ngepel, beres-beres bahkan tak jarang dia dijadiin bola bekel.

"NARUYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM! SINI CEPEEEET!" teriakan super itu membahana di rumah mewah kediaman tuan Minato.

(Kabuto a.k.a Kabu-chan : step sister ke-1, dia demen banget sama duit, kalo ada duit jatoh walopun jaraknya 100 kilo dia tetep denger dan langsung di pungut. Dia juga demen ngaca dan suka banget ngaku2 kembarannya bred pit.)

"Iyaa, ada apa kak?" Naruto segera menghampiri sumber suara yang berasal dari kamar kakaknya itu.

"Nih!" Kabuto memberikan setumpuk pakaian kotor "Cuci sampai bersiiih!"

"I-iya kak.." Naruto pun membawa setumpuk pakaian itu.

"AAAAAAAAAA! NARUYEMMMM!"

(Deidara a.k.a Dei-chan : step sister ke-2, dia doyan banget main berbi, tapi koleksi berbinya KW semua alias palsu, soalnya katanya dia ga punya duit buat beli yang asli dari Mattel, berbi kesayangannya namanaya tukul)

Naruto segera berlari menuju kamar sang kakak yang berada tepat disamping kamar kakaknya yang pertama. "A-ada apa lagi kak?" ucap Naruto terengah-engah

"Haduuh liat ! kuku aku iiiih kotor bangeet~ sekarang bersiin kuku aku!" ucap Deidara memerintah.

"Ta-tapi kak—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Heh banci, dia udah aku suruh duluan!" tiba-tiba Kabuto berdiri di depan pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

CTAAAAK

Perempatan muncul didahi Deidara.

"Haaaa ? kau— tadi kau bilang apaaa?" kesalnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kabuto *adik durhaka XD*

"Banci ! wee~" Kabuto memeletkan lidahnya

"Kau juga banciii!" balas Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Haaa ? apa katamu?, gyaaaa mamah,,Dei nakal!" Kabuto yang tidak terima segera berteriak-teriak mengadu.

"Bohong Mamah! Kabu yg nakal!"

"Haduuuh haduuuh ada apaaan sih ini?" orochimaru yang sedang asyik-asyiknya maskeran menyusul kedua anaknya yang sedang bertengkar.

(Orochimaru : step mother, dia demen banget ngegosip sama tetangga, yg di omongin kalo ga binatang pilem ya barang-barang diskonan)

"Dia nakal Mamaah!" Kabuto dan Deidara bereriak bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk.

"Sudah! jangan bertengkar! liat nih Mamah baru saja mendapatkan undangan dari kerajaan, katanya pangeran kerajaan sedang mencari istri! Kyaaaaa."

"APAAA ? Benarkah Mah?" seketika Kabuto dan Deidara melupakan pertengkarannya. Kini kedua mata mereka terlihat bersinar.

'Eh? Cari istri?' Naruto membatin. "Ta-tapi kan mah, kita kan—laki-laki?" Naruto memasang tampang bingung sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dengan telunjuk.

"Justru karena itu, kabarnya pangeran kerajaan itu maho alias humu alias belok, jadi dia doyannya sama cowo makanya yang di undang laki-laki semua~" Orochimaru nyengir lebar

"Uwooooh klo gtu aku mau dandan yg cantik ah~ Naruyem bantuin!" Deidara segera menarik Naruto

"Eiits gak bisa,Naruyem bantuin aku!" tak mau kalah Kabuto menarik tangan kanan Naruto.

"Haa—aaah." Narutopun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Di sebuah gudang yang kini telah beralih fungsi menjadi kamar Naruto, Naruto tampak lesu. Ia terus saja menghela nafas.

"Kyuu~ aku mau banget ikut nih."

Perhatian Naruto sedang berbicara kepada rubah kecilnya yang namanya Kyuubi

"Apa susahnya, kau tinggal datang saja, Gaki!"

"Ta-tapi aku tidak punya baju yang bagus." Naruto menunduk, matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Itu masalah mudah." Kyuubi menggigit pelan telunjuk Naruto kemudian menuntunnya kearah sebuah lemari usang yang terongok di sudut ruangan.

"Apa—itu?"

"Coba saja kau buka." Kyuubi menunjuk lemari itu dengan dagunya.

Narutopun membuka lemari itu dengan perlahan, takut-takut ada yang keluar dari lemarinya nanti.

KRIEEEET

Begitu lemari terbuka, seketika mata naruto membuat. Didapatinya sebuah baju err tidak gaun cantik berwarna merah marun. Rasanya gaun itu sungguh familiar.

"A-apa ini Kyuu?" Naruto memegang gaun itu.

"Gaun peninggalan ibumu." ucap Kyuubi santai sambil menjilati badannya.

"Huwaaaaaa arigatouuu neee Kyuuu~~" Naruto langsung memeluk Kyuubi dengan erat.

"Gyaaa lepaskaaan! Aku tak bisa bernafaaaas!"

Poor Kyuubi

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

"Ayo anak-anakku kita berangkat." Dengan semangat, orochimaru berteriak memaggil anak-anaknya.

"Tunggu, Naru juga ingin ikut!" Naruto berteriak sambil berlari menuruni tangga.

"tapi kamu kan tidak punya—." Mata Orochimaru membulat ketika didapatinya Naruto yang terengah-engah sedang menggunakan gaun yang indah.

"A-aku boleh ikut kan Mah?"

"A—ka-kamu—." Orochimaru tergagap, ia tidak ingin Naruto ikut.

"Are ? kau dapat dari mana gaun itu hah?" Dengan tatapan sinis ia memandang Naruto.

"Eh ? i-ini peninggalan Ibuku." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau tau Naruyem—" Kabuto melangkah mendekati Naruto. "Kau tidak pantas menggunakan ini!"

SREEEEEEEEET

Dengan gunting yang entah didapat darimana, Kabuto merobek gaun yang dikenakan Naruto. Hingga terlihatlah dada mulus Naruto.

"Aaah, kau juga tidak pantas berdandan!" Deidara mengeluarkan lipstick dari tas kecilnya, kemudian mencoreti muka Naruto dan mengacak-acak surai pirang Naruto yang sudah susah payah Naruto sisir rapih. Kini Naruto sungguh terlihat sangat berantakan.

"Maafkan mamah cintaku~ ayo Kabu-chan,Dei-chan~ kita pergi." Orochimaru mengelus surai pirang Naruto, kemudian meninggalkan Naruto yang menunduk sedih.

"Hiks… ke-kejaam." Air mata jatuh dipipi bergarisnya

"Jangan menangis sayangku~" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara

"!" mata Naruto terbuka, siapa itu ? seingatnya tidak ada orang lagi di rumah ini selain dirinya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya merinding seketika. Jangan-jangan itu hantu ?!

Suara itu mendekat dan tiba-tiba terlihat cahaya putih menyilaukan, tampak sesosok makhluk cantik muncul dari sinar itu.

"Tenang Naru~ aku Peri Suci~"

"EEEH ? PERIII?!" Naruto yang kaget tanpa sadar mundur bebrapa langkah dari makhluk aneh itu.

"Jangan takut aku tidak akan menggigit." makhluk itu mengulurkan tangannya "aku peri yang baik, namaku Sakura." mahkluk aneh itu yang diketahui bernama sakura tersenyum lembut "Aku akan membantumu datang ke pesta, nah sekarang tolong sediakan, cabe, garam, terasi sama hewan peliharaanmu dan jangan lupa tolong bawakan aku ulekan yang besar."

"Ba-baik." entah kenapa Naruto langsung saja menuruti perita peri aneh itu.

Setelah Naruto menyiapkan semuanya,Peri suci itu pun membacakan mantranya.

"Bimsalabim jadi apa prok prok prok!" Peri itu menggoyaknya tongkat sihirnya kemudia ia bertepuk tangan. Rasanya mantra itu tampak familiar ditelinga Naruto.

Seketika ulekan pun berubah jadi kereta kuda,cabe menjadi seorang kusir yan tampan dan terasi pun menjadi seorang pengawal Bishie, dan rubah kesayangan Naruto alias si Kyuubi pun berubah menjadi kuda yg gagah.

Naruto terpana dengan keajaiban yang ada di depan matanya saat ini.

"Ara, ada yang kurang~" Peri itu menaburkan garam diatas kepala Naruto, seketika tubuh tan seksi Naruto kini telah dibalut gaun yang indah

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca "U-uwaaaah arigatou, hontou ni arigatou Peri suci Sakura."

"Sama-sama sayangku~" sang Peri tersenyum lembut "Tapi sayangku, kau harus ingat sihir ini hanya bertahan sampai jam 3 dimana pada saat itu banci-banci pulang ke rumahnya, ingat sayangku." Peri itu mengingatkan, kemudian perlahan-lahan tubuhnya menghilang ditelan cahaya putih

"Unn!" Naruto mengangguk semangat, ia pun segera pergi menuju Kerajaan.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Ini sungguh sangat mewah, para tamu yang hadirpun rata-rata berasal dari kalangan elit. Banyak lelaki tampan nan cantik alias Bishie berkumpul. Namun belum ada satu pun yang menggungah hati seorang pangeran berambut raven dengan model patat ayam yang kini menghela nafas di kursi kerajaannya.

"Haa—ah."

"Hei, jangan seperti itu Sasuke, sapalah para tamu." seseorang yang mirip dengan pangeran itu menepuk pundak sang pangeran.

"Urusee Aniki, tidak ada yang menarik" Sasuke menepis tangan orang itu yang ternyata adalah kakaknya. Kemudian ia memalingkan mukanya.

Sementara itu, dua orang aneh sedang memperhatikan pangeran dari kejauhan dengan menggunakan teropong masa kini.

"Kyaaaa pangeran itu tampan sekaliiii~" Kabuto melompat-lompat sendiri,

"Iyaaaaa, aah tapi lebih tampan kakaknyaa~" Deidara ikutan melompat-lompat

Mereka berdua pun asyik berfansboy-an ria, hingga tiba-tiba sang pangeran berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kea rah mereka.

"Kyaaa Deii, Deii, pangeran menuju kea rah kita!" Kabuto segera saja membuang teropong itu sembaragan dan merapihkan gaunnya.

"Aduuuh aduuuuh." deidara pun ikut panik.

WUUSHH

Pangeran melewati mereka berdua begitu saja. Ia menghampiri seseorang yang baru saja datang, seseorang dengan gaun putih berkilauan.

Kabuto dan Deidara hanya cengo melihat pangeran yang langsung saja menghampiri tamu itu dan mengajaknya berdansa.

"Iiiih siapa sih ituu ? dia merebut pangeran kita! Sebeeel." Kabuto dan Deidara mencak-mencak sambil menggigit gaun mereka.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

Sang pangeran mengajak Naruto ketempat yang sepi.

"Pa-pangeran—"

"Panggil aku Sasuke" Pangeran itu menciumi pipi Naruto.

"Nnh— Sa-Sasuke—"

"Kau manis sekali, sayangku." Sasuke mulai melancarkan gombalannya, sambil terus menciumi Naruto, kini bagian leher Narutolah yang diserang.

"Aduuh—tu-tunggu sebentar Su-Sukeeeh."

"Aku cinta kamu." Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto "Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" kini bibir seksinya mengecup punggung tangan Naruto dengan romantisnya.

Naruto hanya bisa speechless, matanya berkaca-kaca, entah ia harus berkata apa, sungguh takdir sangat berpihak kepadanya.

"A-aku… aku mau Suke~" Naruto pun segera memeluk Sasuke erat.

Sasuke tersenyum, dikecuplah pundak Naruto dengan sayang "Arigatou naa."

SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru- SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru

"U-uuh Su-mmmhh Sukeehhh"

"Yeah moan my name dear"

"Aaahhn, Se-sekarang jam berapaa nnhh?" tiba-tiba Naruto menanyakan jam, padahal kegiatan ini sedang panas-panasnya.

"Huh?" Sasuke melirik sekilas arlojinya "Jam tiga kurang lima."

"A-apa? Aku harus pergi!" Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasuke, kemudian beranjak dari pangkuan Sasuke

"Ta-tapi kita belum klimaks." Sasuke memasang wajah memelas

"Gomenne." Naruto mengelus sayang pipi Sasuke, kemudian ia segera berbalik dan berlari dengan kencang

"Tungguuu!" Sasuke berusaha mengejar Naruto. "Pengawal cepat tangkap dia!" ia menyuruh para pengawalnya menangkap Naruto dalam keadaan hidup tanpa lecet sekalipun.

Akhirnya pengawal Kerajaan pun di kerahkan namun sayang Naruto sudah pergi duluan, tapi Naruto lupa akan sesuatu— dia meninggalkan celana dalamnya.

"Kamu—pasti akan kutemukan." ucap Sasuke sambil mencium celana dalam Naruto. Sungguh Sasuke telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

**SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru**

"ANAK-ANAKKU, AYO BANGUUUN, PANGERAN MENGADAKAN SAYEMBARA." Orochimaru dengan semangat 45nya memanggil anak-anaknya.

"Uuh aku malas ah mah, semalem aku dicuekin sama pangeran." Kabuto menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ssst tenang dulu anakku, ini pangeran mengadakan sayembara,katanya barang siapa yang cocok dengan celana dalam yang di temukan semalam nanti akan menjadi istrinya,,jadi sekarang kalian mandi, sebentar lagi pangeran akan datang" ucap Orochimaru mengelus lembut surai kedua anaknya.

"Uwaaaaah aku harus cantiiiik iniii~" dan sekarang kabuto dan Deidara pun kembali bersemangat.

'Eh ? Ce-celana dalam ? Ja-jangan-jangan—' Batin Naruto

"Dan—Naruto."

"Ya mamah ?"

Orochimaru tersenyum lembut "sekarang kamu tolong bersihkan gudang ya~"

"Ba-baik mah." Naruto hanya bisa menurut.

Dengan gontai Naruto memasuki gudang, ia memulai membersihkan gudang yang sangat sangat kotor.

"Hoeeeeeeh kotor sekali!" protes Naruto, ia pun segera mengambil sapu dan pel. Namun tiba-tiba

BRAAAAAAK

Pintu gudang seketika tertutup, dan—

CKLEK

Mata Naruto membulat ketika didapati sang ibu tiri menguncinya dari luar.

"Tidaaak, mamah bukakan pintunyaa!"

"Fufu maaf kan mamag Naru-chan~ tapi kali ini tolong jangan keluar ne." ucap Orochimaru dengan senyum meremehkannya.

SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru-SasuNaru

"PANGERAAN TIBAAAA!" salah satu pengawal pangera tiba-tiba berteriak didepan rumah Naruto yang menandakan bahwa sang pangeran telah tiba di kediamannya.

"Aiih, pangeran mari silahkan masuk." Orochimaru mempersilahkan pangeran itu masuk.

"Hn." Sasuke memasuki rumah mewah itu, kemudian duduk di sofa merah marun sambil mengangkat satu kakinya dan menopang dagunya.

"Ehem, Baiklah kalau begitu langsung saja kita mulai sayembaranya." Ucap lantang salah satu pengawal pangeran

"Aku aku pertama yang nyoba!" dengan semangat Deidara mengangkat tangan

"Ish, aku duluaan!" Kabuto langsung menyikut Deidara

"Sudah sudah jangan bertengkar, Dei kau yang mencobanya pertama."

"Wehehehe~" Deidara menjulurkan lidahnya ke Kabuto

Deidara pun mencoba, dibuka lah celana yang ia kenakan kemudian segera memakai celana dalam itu, tapi…

"Ukh sempit banget, ga muat un." Deidara memaksa celana dalam itu ke atas.

"Tuh kan ga muat, kamu terlalu gendut Dei! sini aku yang nyoba!"

Deidara menggembugkan pipinya, ia melempar celana dalam itu.

"Hati-hati itu harta kerajaan!" sang pengawal tampak panik. Dan Sasuke mendeathglare Deidara

Gulp

"Go-gomen" Deidara menunduk dan dengan lemas duduk disamping ibunya.

Kabuto pun mencoba, dan masuk, celana dalam itu pas sama kabuto, tapi—ternyata…. Celana dalam itu terus saja melorot, tidak muat dengan Kabuto.

"Huahahaha kau sendiri tidak muat, bwahahahahaah." Deidara menertawakan Kabuto dengan kencang

"Uuuh Chikusoo!" Umpat Kabuto

"Apa tidak ada anak laki-laki lain dirumah nyonya?" Tanya sang pengawal.

"Eh ? Ti-tidak ada, anakku ahanya ada dua—" Ucap Orochimaru terbata-bata.

Sementara itu, nasib Naruto….

"Gimana ini Kyuu tidak bisa dibuka!" Naruto tampak sibuk menarik-narik kenop pintu. Berharap kenop itu copot dan ia bisa keluar dari gudang untuk mengikuti sayembara.

"Ara, susah-susah sekali kau Naruto, lebih baik kau pakai tenagamu untuk berteriak, siapa tau ada yang mendengarnya dan akan menolongmu."

"Eh ? aaah kau cerdas sekali Kyuu~" ucap Naruto semangat seolah-olah mendapatkan pangsit eh wangsit. "YOSH, baiklah—" Naruto bersiap-siap untuk berteriak, dan…

"TASUKETEEEE! HEEELLLPP! TOLOOOONG TOLOOOONG!" Naruto akhirnya berteriak-teriak dengan nistanya hingga..

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu, seperti suara malaikatku." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meenghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu.

"A-apa maksud pangeran? tidak ada org lain selain kami di sini." Orochimaru mulai gugup.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan ucapan Orochimaru, ia melangkahkan kakiknya ke sumber suara.

"Hiks,,hiks tolongg."

"Tunggu aku akan menolongmu!" Sasuke berteriak di balik pintu gudang.

"Sa-Sasuke ? apakag it kau Sasuke?!" Mata Naruto berbinar.

"Iya ini aku Sasuke, apakah itu kau, My Darling?"

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyelamatkan Naruto, Sasuke memakaikan celana dalam itu ke Naruto. Dan ukurannya sungguh sangat pas sekali. Merekapun berpelukan dengan mesranya.

"Ikut aku ke kerajaan, dan jadilah pendampingku selamanya." Sasuke berjongkon dan mengecup punggung tangan Naruto.

"Unn! Bawa aku pergi Suke~" dengan air mata yang berlinang, Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

**FIN**

Mohon maaaf kalau Fic ini sungguh sangat nista, garing ada kriuk kriuknya dan gaje *bows* oh iya, itu kenapa ditulis Kerajaan bukannya Istana, sebenarnya biar kedapetan kesan humornya tapi malah gagal huks #author pundung. Dan sebenernya masih bingun ini masuk rating T rating M, tapi berhubung kaga dijelaskan secara detail Lemonnya jadi saru masukan rating T+++ huehehehe~

akhir kata selamat menikmati dan Happy SasuNaru day 2014 C(O w O)D


End file.
